


Inappropriate Behaviour Is Punishable, Mr.Novak.

by psyleedee



Series: Behind Closed Cabins: A Destiel Office Sex Series. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Co-workers, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Castiel has been thinking about his strict, disciplined Boss for a long time. The way his neatly set hair would be a great handful to pull, how his broad chest would feel slick with sweat, or how his cock would feel inside Cas.When Cas is called into his Boss' office one day, he may be getting a punishment a little different than the normal ones.;)





	Inappropriate Behaviour Is Punishable, Mr.Novak.

_He whispered softly in my ears, a littany of dirty words just spilling from his mouth. I loved it; I loved him. The way his stubble just scratched against my back. I couldn't hold it any longer- I could sense he couldn't either, as I felt it- Oh fuck, he's got a lot inside him, and well, now I have a lot inside me. I felt his cock slip out of my ass, and I squelch my ass once or twice, feeling Dean's cum drip down my thighs. He licking me now, licking my hole so good. Oh hell, what would I pay to have his cock inside me every moment of the day. Dean is a 100% sex material, so rough and tough and macho, his voice makes me cum right in my pants._  
_He's holding onto my legs, spreading them apart-_

  
"Novak!"  
A loud roar bellowed  through his mind, and Cas blinked into reality. His eyes settled onto his boss, Mr.Winchester. He sent a sharp glance, and walked over to Castiel, as seriously as he could.

_Oh shit._

"Have you emailed the document I sent you?"  
His deep, grumbly voice flowed through Cas's ears.  
Wait what? That's not right. Dean hadn't emailed Cas anything.  
Cas's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He checked his inbox three times, he's pretty sure Dean hadn't emailed him any document.

Cas stood up suddenly, as much as he loved Dean's deep, harsh voice, he preferred it only in his fantasies.

"No, sir."  
Cas shook his head slightly. His head was bowed, and he could see Dean's polished brown leather boots, the black slacks that were lose at the end, and as they went up, Dean's firm, toned calves visibly stretched against the fabric. Cas only wished he could turn around, so he could see his beatiful, rounded ass.

"Why?"  
Dean spread his legs apart slightly, and Cas looked up, completely distracted for a moment.

"You didn't send me-"  
He started to protest, when Dean's voice echoed again. It was silent, oh boy, it was damn silent. When Dean spoke, not a fly dare to buzz around him. Its that hush.

"Enough. My cabin, Novak. Right now!"  
He roared, and before Cas could assess the situation, Dean was walking away muttering swear words to himself.

Cas nodded quietly, before sinking down on his seat. He waited for Dean to be out of sight, and let out a sharp exhale. His friend and co-worker Charlie rolled her chair over to him.

"Damn, Mr.W looks pretty furious. Better get going Cassie."  
She smirked. Cas just shook his head, and got up. Dean's cabin was on the floor below. Its isolated, adjoining the Conference Room, which is usually only filled on the last Saturday of the month. Then the lounge is only filled during break time, or if someone wants a coffee. Other than that, there's the company's showers and toilets at the extreme end of the floor. Nothing else.  
So when Castiel approaches Dean's cabin, its dim and empty and his gaze meets Dean's through the glass, before Dean pulls the shutters of his window.

Cas walks to the brown wooden door, and knocks softly on it.

"Mr. Winchester?"  
He asked.

"Come in."  
Dean's voice sounded so much calmer now. Hesitantly, Cas pressed the door knob, and opened the door. Dean was hunched over his table, writing something down. His eyes flicked up towards Cas, alternating between his lips and eyes.

"Mr. Novak, come sit."  
Dean straightened his posture, and gave Cas a sharp look.

"Castiel is fine."  
Cas replied awkwardly, walking over to the chair infront of Dean's desk. He slowly pulled one back, and seated himself in, not looking up. Panic ran through his veins, and he wondered what he had gotten himself into. Before Dean could speak, Castiel opened his mouth and began.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry, I know you don't like people speaking back to you, but honestly, I swear I did not get any email. I've checked my inbox thrice, and there was no email from you. I'm sorry, please don't fire me."  
Castiel breathed out at the end of his monologue, and his eyes pondered over Dean's face, which looked surprised and incredulous at the same time.  
Dean scoffed, and stood up, Cas standing up with him.  
Looking closely was the only way you could figure out how old Dean was. Forty? Forty-one? Thirty-nine? Didn't matter. Cas knew there was atleast fifteen years of difference between their age. He had just ended his education last year and joined Winchester Corps.  
Something about Dean always bothered Cas. How he was so disciplined, and sharp and sexy and oh heck, Cas would do anything to get under him.

Dean walked towards Cas, slowly reducing the distance between them. Cas almost felt his heartbeat stopping, and he drew a silent gasp.  
His eyes followed as Dean walked around him, looking smug.

"You're right. I don't like people who speak back to me. Know why? Cause I run this damn company. And recently... you've caught my eye, Castiel."  
Dean hovered around Cas, and Cas stood as straight as he could, reminding himself this is not one of his fantasies, but real life.

"Huh?"  
He asked absent-mindedly.

"Its not about the email. There was no email. I just wanted to talk to you alone… for some time."  
Dean stopped right behind Cas, the distance so close between them, Cas could feel something hard brush against his thigh.

"I've seen the way you sneak glances at me, Castiel. Those hungry, lustful, seductive glances. I know how you feel when I shout at you... You think you do a good job hiding it, but I can see what's going on down there. Honestly, I don't mind it. I don't mind at all."  
Dean was smiling now. A lascivious smile. His fingers were working up his way to Cas's neck, and he massaged Cas's neck gently, and Cas let out a little moan.  
"Uh-"

Dean only smiled wider, pressing his broad chest over Cas's back.  
"The other day, last Thursday, to be precise, I was using one of the stalls before leaving and I may have accidentally walked in on you, uh, finishing up private business."

The sneer in his voice was back again, and Cas was completely blank, having no idea what to do in this situation. Was Dean leading him on, or something?

"Mr. Winchester- you don't need to- aah…"  
Castiel dropped his head back in pleasure, and it rested against Dean's clavicle. As the side of Cas's neck lay bare, Dean dropped a small kiss on it. And then another one a little further, then another, then another, until Cas was breathing heavily, his own slacks starting to tent up.

_I have to be dreaming._

But he wasn't, and he realized that as Dean's hand dropped down to rub his erection. Initially, it was just a few fingers rubbing softly against the hard erection under the fabric. Dean sucked on Cas's neck, leaving a small mark. It was fun to see Cas so helpless against him and Cas's moans only worked as encouragement.

"You know, Novak, that such behaviour in your office premises is inappropriate, right?"  
Dean scoffed, breathing hot against Cas's ear.

"Yes sir."  
Castiel managed to reply, his eyes press shut tightly, his chest puffing up and down. Dean's hand slowly rested on Cas's shoulder, and he turned Cas around. Cas decided to open his eyes, feeling Dean's gaze lingering over his face.

When he opened them, he could see Dean's face clearly, green eyes darkening with lust, the light trails of freckles dusted over Dean's cheek and nose. Cas swallowed thickly, feeling something else fluttering up inside his stomach. Cas let out a gasp, as he felt Dean unbuckle his belt. Dean's fingers brushed against the erection under Cas's briefs.

Before Castiel could absorb the feeling of Dean's fingers on his cock, Dean pressed his lips onto Castiel's, sucking the life out of Cas's bottom lip, one hand coming to rest against Castiel's shoulder. Dean angled his face in such a way that he could kiss Cas breathless. Castiel was completely awestruck. And confused.

Should he touch Dean, or should he wait for Dean to say something? He shouldn't seem too disinterested, nor overeager. His eyelids fluttered shut and the only thing he could perceive was Dean's soft, plump lips lined with stubble. The way they danced over Cas's own lips, tasting like coffee, then something bittersweet. Castiel refrained himself from putting his hand on Dean's shoulder, and rather clenched his fist in control. Dean tugged on Cas's hair, pulling a fistful of it hungrily. Not too harsh, not to gentle. Just like Cas liked it. When Dean pulled his hair again, he tilted Cas's head, kissing down the other side of Cas's neck.

Dean stopped near Cas's ear, kissing right below his ear lobe. Castiel almost shuddered, the sensation feeling overwhelming.

"What you've done, Novak, is punishable. Don't you think you should be punished?"  
Dean whispered coarsely into Cas's ear. Cas followed Dean's gaze as it shifted from Castiel's neck to his face.

"Yes, sir."  
Castiel replied firmly, nodding slightly.  
Dean's lips curled into a mischievous smirk, and he pushed Cas down onto the chair.

"Well then, Castiel…"

Dean unbuckled his belt, the metal clanking faintly and the leather sliding out. He pulled his zipper down, and pushed his slacks down along with his boxer, revealing his almost hard cock. Castiel's mouth hung agape hungrily, like he'd been starving for this. He blinked a few times, convincing himself its real. He almost smiled, but looked up at Dean, who gave him a commanding look.

"Suck."

That's all Cas needed to hear, before he stepped off the chair, down on his knees and pushed the chair back. He took in a last glance of Dean's cock, long and thick. Muscular with the veins flexing a little towards the head. Cas stroked it a few times, before wrapping his lips around the shaft. The spark inside him grew, and he couldn't believe himself.  
Ignoring the feeling of disbelief, Castiel pushed his mouth deeper onto Dean's length, licking wet stripes from the base to the tip. Cas had always fantasized about this moment, and he moved his head deftly over Dean's cock, as if he'd been doing this for ever. He pulled back till the tip and stopped, suctioning only on the head.

When he heard Dean gasp, he smirked to himself. Dean's hand flinging down to grab Cas's head. It was more to stable himself than to support Cas.  
"Umphh…Mmmhmm…"  
Cas moaned around Dean's cock, feeling the vibrations travel up his veins. Cas swirled his tongue over the tip, licking expertly over the slit which was leaking out pre-come.  
Castiel finally decided to put his skills to use and with slight hesitation, pulled back. He looked up at Dean, who was looking down at him. He raised an eyebrow in question, before Cas sunk his entire mouth onto Dean's cock. He kept looking at Dean, feigning as much of innocence as he could.

Dean's eyes widened, as he felt Cas's mouth all the way down to his balls. Cas scoffed around Dean's cock, and Dean tugged at Cas's hair. Cas increased his pace, bobbing breathlessly, swallowing Dean's dick as far as it could go.  
Then, like a spurr in time, Dean came inside Castiel's mouth. Castiel rubbed his own neglected cock once, but as Dean pushed his face harder onto his cock, Castiel's hand flung reflexively onto Dean's ankles, trying to fix himself to the ground. Dean gasped, feeling breathless and extremely aroused.  
Cas swallowed the whole lot, warm, mixed with his own spit. As he pulled away, he slouched back on the chair a little, huffing out a few throaty breaths.

He wiped his lips on the back of his palm, and then rubbed his palm on his pant. He looked up at Dean for a reaction, but Dean just blinked for a moment.  
Then he broke into a chuckle, and fuck, Cas had never once heard Dean laugh. Castiel steadied himself, clutching onto the chair, and got up. He looked at Dean confused. Dean's laugh was beautiful, his eyes closing, mouth spreading wide, teeth showing and cheeks flustered.  
Castiel was probably getting high on Dean's laugh.

Dean finally stopped with a huff, resting his hands on Cas's waist, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

"Aah… Cas, that was the best blowjob I've got."  
He smiled.

 _Nope. I have to be dreaming. Wake up. Wake up. He just called me 'Cas?' And he smiled, and laughed. And why is he so adorable when he's not being his usual grumpy self?_  
_No Cas, don't fall for him. Please don't do this._

Cas's face softened and he looked at Dean with deep, confused eyes.  
Dean gave Cas another soft smile, which Cas had never seen him give anyone. Dean's hand travelled from Cas's waist to his cheek, and he rubbed his thumb over Cas's cheek.  
Something has to be wrong. This feels too good to be true.

Castiel gulped, and took a deep breath before saying.  
"Mr. Winchester, I really d-"

"No, just call me Dean, when we're alone."  
Dean kissed Castiel once more.  
A full on hardcore, fuck-me-till-i-scream, kind of kiss. Dean was completely into it, biting Cas's bottom lip, crushing him with his energy.  
Demanding, rough and hungry.  
Dean's hand grasped a handful of Castiel's brown hair, the other hand frantically pulling Cas's pants down.  
They parted, so that Cas could take his slacks off, and joined eachother again, Cas desperately undoing Dean's tie, and impatiently unbuttoning the buttons on his baby blue button-up shirt. Dean pulled it off himself, and pulled his undershirt off. Castiel crashed against his bare chest, his own hand gripping onto Dean's hair.  
The kiss turned more hectic, heavy and fierce. Cas bit down on Dean's lip, almost drawing out blood, eating his mouth, tongues swirling and reaching down as far as they could. Dean awkwardly undressed Castiel's abdomen, their bare sweaty chests clashing against eachother again, as the animalistic kiss grew even more rough.  
Like years of pressure bursting out of a volcano, the passion burst out from Castiel's body, mercilessly pouring out over Dean. Dean didn't mind though, he kissed back just as agressively, his right hand choking Cas's neck moderately, not too much, just right.  
Dean kissed back just as brutally as Cas did, and then he pulled away, pushing Cas towards his desk, and turning him over. Castiel bumped with the surface of the table, and rested his arms on the desk, bending down and arching his back with his butt up in the air. Dean kneeled down behind him, spreading Cas's cheeks apart, and licking over the sensitive skin over his perineum, making his tongue work its way upto Cas's hole.

Cas moaned, and breathed with his mouth, his lips hanging apart. He arched his back hard as he felt Dean's tongue against his hole. He clasped onto the edge of the table, digging his nails into the wood, almost chipping it off.  
Dean licked the pucker as Cas hesitantly tightened his ass. Dean moved his mouth away, kissing the inside of Cas's cheeks.

"Relax, Castiel. I won't hurt you."  
Dean murmured against Cas's skin, kissing his calf and down his thigh.

"Hmm…"  
Cas whimpered in response, not quite in the right mind to form words. Dean made his way up again, and licked over the tight pucker of muscle, sucking on the sensitive skin, and then poking his tongue inside. He used his hands to spread Cas's cheeks apart, licking as sloppily as he could, the spit dripping down to Cas's balls.

"Mmph- Dean- please-"  
Cas didn't even know what he was pleading for, all he knew was that he was too worked up at the moment, his mind was in its own bliss.

"You like that Cassie?"  
Dean asked playfully, licking a stripe over his rim, down to his balls. He reached up again, licking the rim with only the tip of his tongue a few more times.

"Oh yes- Dean- please- I jus- fuck me- please-"  
Cas stuttered, the words spilling out from his mouth senselessly.

"You want me to destroy that pretty ass of yours, Cas?"  
Dean asked, pulling away and standing up. He flipped open a book, pulling out a metallic little packet.  
Cas still remained with his back arched, but he looked at Dean with his eyebrow cocked up, as if he were thinking about every little dirty thing he wanted Dean to do to him.  
Dean ripped open the packet and slipped on the pre-lubricated condom. He reached forward to grab Cas by his throat.  
It must've been a little too harsh, because Cas groaned.

"Ow, Dean-"  
He furrowed his eyebrows, and Dean quickly apologized.  
"Oh shit, sorry Cas, did I hurt you?"  
He pressed a kiss onto Cas's back.  
"A little. Just fuck me _now_."  
Castiel said desperately, and Dean smiled a little at how eager Cas was to be filled with Dean.

Dean teased Cas a little, by rubbing the head of his cock over the anal cleft, and Cas bit his lip in frustration.  
Before Cas could open his mouth to protest, Dean pushed in roughly, shoving his cockhead inside Cas's ass. Castiel moaned- which turned into an elongated cry, as Dean shoved himself into Cas, filling him up with his cock.

"Oh my g- you're so bigger- bigger than I imagined- awhhh… faster Dean, harder- I've been wanting to feel- ungh- this for ages- oh yesyesyesyes- Dean-"  
The words that escaped Castiel's mouth was the effect of how much Cas was loving Dean inside him. Even when he couldn't see, he could make it out in his ass. Dean's thick, long cock pushing and pulling out as fast as it could go. He was already going balls-deep inside Cas, the friction hot and rough. Cas bucked back on Dean's cock, savouring every moment of when Dean's skin slapped against Cas's thigh.

Cas clenched his ass firm against Dean's cock, making it tighter and even better for Dean to ram hard into Cas.  
Each thrust was followed by Cas's never-ending moaning and pleas.  
Dean pushed down on Cas's back, fucking him as hard as he humanly could, going fast enough to drive Cas crazy.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Dean! Oh hell- Aargh- Ah- Ah- Mmph…"  
Castiel cried out, as Dean placed one foot on the chair, and fucked brutally into Castiel's hole. Feeling the pleasure in his own cock, Cas stroked his dick a few times, the pleasure coming in from everywhere.  
Almost about fifteen minutes of agressive fucking later, Dean felt the sensation bubble up at the base of his cock.

"Cas I'm gonna come now- I'm near-"  
Dean said to Cas, still fucking into his puckered up hole.

"I want you to come on me Dean- come on my chest- please- I want to feel you again-"  
Cas pleaded, and Dean nodded, fucking faster into his ass. Just when he was on the verge, Dean abruptly pulled out, and pulled the condom off, flicking it into one of the bins in the corner of the room.  
Cas turned around, kneeling in front of him, ogling at his cock. Dean stroked a few times, before his cock twitched, and splurts of white fluid shot over Cas's chest and lips. Cas licked his lips, and Dean came some more, the release landing on Cas's chest.  
Cas picked it off with his fingers, licking it, and sucking on his fingers seductively.  
Each time he sucked his finger, he looked up at Dean, releasing with a popping sound. Dean breathed heavily, dark eyes fixed onto Cas as he sucked on his own finger. Finally, Cas used his handkerchief to wipe off anymore fluid.

Dean stretched his body, and fell back on the chair, worn out and tired. Cas just smiled, his hole still twinging with pain if he sat. He leaned over Dean, stealing a quick kiss from him, but Dean pulled him onto his lap, their cocks brushing together, making Cas a little more harder. For a few moments, Cas and Dean simply shared a look, studying each other's faces.

"You know, Novak, you should break the rules more often."  
Dean suggested.

"Only if every punishment I get is like this."  
Castiel smirked, his face sweaty and glowing a little with the after effects of sex. His eyes heavy, and lips swollen.

"I'll be changing you to the night shift, pretty boy."  
Dean's calloused hands gripped Castiel's waist, his small body settled onto Dean's broad one.

"Really?"  
Cas asked with dismay, his lips pouting and eyebrows furrowed.  
Dean laughed, dropping a kiss on his pouty lips, and Cas looked away, flustered.

"No, not really. Don't tell anyone Cassie, this is just between us."  
Dean kissed Cas's nipple, sucking a little slowly on the bud.  
Castiel's hand wrapped around Dean's neck, pressing him closer.

"Hmm…"  
Castiel nodded, as Dean grazed his teeth over it, while twisting the other nipple gently between his fingers.

"Let's get dressed, Novak. And I better not catch you foolin' around, or I'll have to take strict action."  
Dean licked one last time, and Cas got off of his lap.

"Of course Sir."  
Castiel said with a suggestive sneer.

Dean slapped Cas's ass, and handed him his shirt. As they dressed themselves, Dean's eyes never left Cas's body. And honestly, Cas was enjoying the attention.  
It wasn't like he had imagined, but way better than that. Cas straightened his tie, and brushed his fingers through his hair, styling them like before.

As Castiel walked over to the door, Dean followed him, and pinned him against it for a moment. Dean crashed his lips against Cas's once more, the kiss soft, and less agressive.

"We need to have more talks in your cabin, Mr. Winchester."  
Castiel added playfully, as Dean nuzzled his nose against Cas's neck.

"I love it when you call me that."

" _Everyone_ calls you that."

"Not like the way you say it. Makes me want to fuck you over and over again."

"I'm down for it."

"Of course, you are."

Dean kissed him once more, before backing away. Castiel just smiled and opened the door.

"See you soon, _Mr. Winchester_."  
Castiel said seductively, adding a wink.

"For fuck sake, Cas."  
Dean smirked, and leaned against the door, watching Cas leave.

More like watching his _ass_ leave.

**Author's Note:**

> incase you didn't know: anal cleft=butt crack  
> sorry, using 'butt crack' made my soul tremble with anxiety and cringe  
> leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> also i wrote this instead of studying for an exam das just how i roll lol.  
> love you guys!


End file.
